


My Hazbin AUs

by Shadow_of_Nyx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: "not being art", M/M, Other, Roleswap AU, Soulmate AU, just wanted to share my hazbin aus here, so hopefully it won't be deleted for, with some art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/pseuds/Shadow_of_Nyx
Summary: AUs I've come up with for Hazbin Hotel, that I wanted to share here. With art!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. Rejected Soulmate AU

A soulmate AU where, if you haven’t found your soulmate by the age of 18, you can get a clue about who or what they are. Alastor, mostly driven by curiosity, goes to get his clue and is given ‘PROSTITUTE.’

Obviously, he’s less than thrilled about that and, promptly, rejects his soulmate, content to live his life as he had been, not giving another thought to the whole thing.

At least, not until nearly a century later, when he’s a powerful overlord in hell and being confronted with the exterminator that had been targeting him at every extermination for the better part of that time.

As it turns out, Rejects aren’t treated too kindly once it’s revealed that they’ve been rejected, as Anthony Ragno discovered, when he was given ‘REJECTED’ as his clue at age 18.

Already a disappointment to his father for being effeminate and gay and not as good as his older brother, being rejected by his soulmate was the last straw that got Anthony kicked out of his home. After all, he had to have been rejected for some reason, right?

Now, Anthony lives out on the streets and has to earn money by being (say it with me now) a prostitute.

Even so, Anthony has hope that he can still find his soulmate and maybe reconcile with then; surely it was a misunderstanding that got him rejected, the clue couldn’t have been that bad, right?

So, Anthony goes through his life, working his unfortunate job and doing his best to protect the other Rejects like him; they’re the only family he has now

When he dies and goes to heaven, he discovers what clue got him rejected by his soulmate, as well as when it happened. 

Understandably, it pisses him off.

He doesn’t bother to find out who his soulmate was (why bother? they’re in hell, now,) until he joins the ranks of the exterminators, intent on hunting down both Alastor and the family that threw him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see any random thoughts I have about any of my AUs or want to ask questions (besides any asked here, of course,) you can also find them [here!](https://myhazbinaus.tumblr.com/) Come take a look, because there's some stuff there that likely won't make it over here.


	2. Rejected Soulmate Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first meeting of soulmates; always a special moment, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice that Angel’s wings are shaped differently from the last artwork of this AU, it’s nothing really special; I just really, really, _really_ wanted to draw plumed butterfly wings and this was the best opportunity to do that.
> 
> Especially since I just couldn’t draw normal angel wings in a way I liked at the start of this, so, yeah, plumed butterfly wings. I really like the way they came out.


	3. Roleswap AU Part 1 - Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own attempt at a roleswap AU!
> 
> First up; Prince Alastor

Alastor is Charlie’s half brother through Lucifer, being taken in by Lucifer and Lilith not long after he arrived in Hell. He’s just as ruthless and feared as in canon, so sometimes has to resort to wearing more earthen colors in order to be noticed less.

He settled into his role as Prince of Hell, after being sure to establish himself as a powerful demon in his own right, learning about Hell and terrorizing the populace with his radio broadcasts full of carnage.

One day, during a discussion after a recent extermination, Alastor comes up with the idea for a rehabilitation hotel, to see if there’s anyway to redeem demons enough to get them into Heaven.

His reason for doing so? The annual exterminations leave a horrid mess all over Hell and he finds it disgusting.

As well as a healthy dose of curiosity and the potential for great entertainment, if Angel’s comments about how withdrawals and resisting temptations are anything to go by.

A different kind of torment, even if it is in the name of bettering one’s self.

If it doesn't work, there will be the soul-crushing disappointment of all that work for nothing.

If it does work, what's a better way to spit in the face of God?

It all just sounds so very entertaining.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I hate doing backgrounds; this one too so long~


	4. Roleswap AU Part 2 - Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap Charlie

Charlie told her parents she no longer wanted to be princess and left about 50 years before Alastor fell. She eventually started up her Silly Circus, hoping to bring smiles and joy to the denizens of Hell.

In time, Charlie learned that other demons didn’t care for her preferred brand of entertainment; they didn’t want to see her being goofy and silly, they wanted violence and carnage.

So, Charlie adjusted her acts; brought in more vicious hellbeasts to really scare the audience and managed to hire on some demons to help set the mood. Think [Professor Screweye's Eccentric Circus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvfEFnZsgr4), from We're Back

But she’s still the gentle, kind Charlie we all know and love, so she always makes sure that the demons leaving her circus weren’t too frightened by the show. And there’s always less intense things outside of the Big Top for her patrons to enjoy, of course.

Still, it’s not the kind of circus she had envisioned creating; she wanted to do the fun, silly, exciting things that she had learned the circuses in the living world did. The “childish” things that most everyone sneered at in the beginning.

And seeing the yearly exterminations from the point of view of more common demons has really emphasized how scary they are. She does her best to gather demons in her Big Top when the time comes, but she’s not always successful.

So, when Charlie hears about a hotel that is looking to help rehabilitate demons in order to achieve redemption and ascension into Heaven, she was immediately on board with the idea.

Helping demons heal and escape the yearly exterminations sounds much more appealing than terrorizing them with her shows.

She’s understandably upset when meeting Alastor and finding that he’s not starting the hotel because he cares but out of boredom and curiosity; he doesn’t really care if it works or not.

But Charlie’s determined to prove that the idea can work; they just need a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making the circus poster.


	5. Roleswap AU Part 3 - Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap Angel Dust

Angel died more recently in a mafia-related incident and was found by Alastor, fighting off a bunch of demons that wouldn’t leave him alone.

In exchange for protection, Angel deals his soul away to Alastor and proves to be rather useful to the prince, with his experiences in the mafia.

If Alastor is too busy to patrol his own territory, Angel will take up the job for him and makes sure people know that their prince isn’t to be messed with. As such, Angel was required to learn more about Hell’s politics and hierarchies, so he didn’t accidentally cross the wrong person.

In time, Angel and Alastor become romantically involved, which leads to Angel meeting Lilith and Lucifer.

Lilith adores him; Lucifer, not so much...but he comes around, eventually.

Angel gives Alastor the idea for the hotel during an extermination, when he makes an offhand comment about the contradiction of an ‘all-forgiving God’ and ‘eternal damnation,’ as preached by his Catholic grandmother; he never really bought into any of it, while alive.

When Alastor announces his idea to him, with Lucifer’s blessing, Angel just shrugs and goes along with it; Alastor’s been bored for a while, so he can indulge his boyfriend’s newest project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's background was both fun and a bit irritating to do.


	6. Roleswap AU Part 4 - Vaggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap Vaggie

Vaggie was a movie star in the 1940s, primarily starring in murder mystery films.

Due to being a closeted lesbian, being in the spotlight understandably added a lot of stress and pressure for her to both remain single and keep her sexuality hidden. As such, she normally turned to booze and drugs to help her cope.

Unfortunately, she could only take so much prodding, before brutally murdering some of her costars in a stress-induced rage. She died shortly after of an overdose, too stressed and panicky after the incident to pay attention to how much coke she was taking.

When she arrives in Hell, Vaggie ends up making a deal with Vox, starring in the murder mysteries that she was known for, but leaning more into the ‘murder’ part, than mystery.

Probably more like slasher films, to be honest.

With the revelation that no one in Hell cared that she was a lesbian, Vaggie fully embraced her new life, indulging in everything she couldn’t while alive and starring in Vox’s movies, fully enjoying the opportunity to kill and maim her male costars over and over and over again.

When she happens to hear about Alastor’s hotel on the radio, she initially thinks it’s a joke and, just for fun, goes to see what it’s about.

After being told about the goal of the hotel, Vaggie still thinks it’s nothing more than a pipe dream, but she does check in for the sole purpose of trying to cut back on her consumption of drugs and alcohol.

It’d be nice, if her time off set wasn’t a huge blur of booze, drugs, and flashing lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already drawn Charlie's circus poster and Vaggie when I had thought to do the reflection theme for Angel and Alastor...maybe I'll do it with the girls at a later point.
> 
> ~~Also, would anyone care if I shared any color variants I do with my art? Like the art in the first chapter; I did a color variant with a black strawberry dress and 2P Angel's colors, cuz I was bored.~~


	7. Podcaster Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Angel is a podcaster, instead of a porn star!
> 
> I actually did a gift fic based in this AU [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305774) go check it out!

An AU where Angel is just a normal lesser demon. He didn’t sell his soul to anyone and is a general nobody in Hell.

Except he has a podcast, where he talks gossip, fashion, news, sometimes things that are just on his mind, and the occasional listener request: sing, read books, talk about popular subjects, cook...okay, weird request...roasts, etc.

Basically, he’s what Katie Killjoy said she was, except in podcast form and he’s not a complete bitch.

Angel doesn't really have a stage name but uses his real name, Anthony, and speaks differently while recording. Like Alastor, he speaks with a Transatlantic accent while doing his show and uses Italian terms of endearment, greetings and sign off.

After one session where he roasts Vox relentlessly, Angel has to soon make a run for it.

Because Vox has no sense of humor and can’t stand being roasted, he used his 1337 haXXor skilz to locate Angel and sent some of his men to shut down Angel’s show.

Angel escapes unscathed and (hopefully) unseen, making his way to the Happy Hotel, where the Radio Demon has been known to hang around. He figures he can get his show back up while hiding within Alastor’s frequency.

It’s two weeks before Angel’s back to podcasting, but he has to be careful, as none of the hotel staff is aware of it and he’d prefer it stay that way.

No matter that the Radio Demon, his number one inspiration and the reason he even does his show, is sometimes under the same roof as himself.

He’d had a major crush on Alastor for the longest time that he had a little Radio Demon doll made. His crush tempered off over the years, but he still has the doll, which he named Rosso and speaks to when doing his shows. Sometimes it’s easier if you have something to direct your questions/comments towards.

Of course, being in close proximity to Alastor and actually having a chance to get to know him stoked Angel’s old crush back to life.

For a while, shenanigans ensue when Angel tries to do his show from within his closet.

Niffty comes in to clean even though he’s very sure it’s not time for her to be in here!

There’s random room checks and, god, I just want to sit in my closet alone, okay?

He almost gave himself away while down at the bar, one night, when he said something in Italian. Luckily, Husk was the only one to catch it, since he isn’t an avid listener, like Vaggie and Alastor are.

\---

Angel has a popular weekly show about murder mysteries from the living world, while he's doing something else (makeup, cooking, whatever, it doesn’t matter they’re not going to see him doing it.)

And a lot of these murderers are in hell, too: Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, Alastor...

Of course, he’d have his opinions on some of these guys and shares them without restraint (”Of _course_ this loser got caught; who the fuck leaves evidence lying around their _apartment?!_ Fucking sloppy, _mio dio_...”)

Inspired by Bailey Sarian’s [Murder, Mystery, and Makeup](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCprSpAj-wvAf6l9ulK_2B_4BrHJM4j1s) series. She’s fun to watch, but proceed with caution, if you’re easily disturbed; Bailey talks about a lot of disturbing topics in these videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this was drawn before Fat Nuggets' new design was revealed in Angel's comic.
> 
> This is the last of my AUs that were already up on Tumblr!
> 
> From this point forward, expect slow updates, as I have school stuff to do that will take time away from outlining any other AUs, as well as making art for them. But, don't worry, I'll definitely share the other ideas I have rattling around in my head, it'll just be slower than it has been.
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to comment or check out the [Tumblr](https://myhazbinaus.tumblr.com/), since I also put up some stuff that likely won't make it over here, whether it's random thoughts, art, or brainstorming ideas for my AUs.
> 
> Next post is going to be a color variant of one of my pictures; I get bored sometimes.


	8. No AU, just art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of my artworks that I did color variants of, when I was bored.

2P Exterminator Angel. When I was doing the original, the creator of the infamous strawberry dress had created a black version, so I had both a pink and a black version to choose from. I did each on separate layers and was going back and forth between them, when I suddenly remembered the 2Pverse (at least that's what I call it) existed and I was like 'sure, why not?'

2P Hotel Manager Angel doesn't have as an elaborate story behind why this color variant came to be, but I had just as much fun recoloring him!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really look into playing more with the 2P variants, since I like to switch Angel's colors with that version XD.
> 
> I like to call Angel a cotton candy spider, so 2P Angel is a thin mint spider.


	9. Hotel Mama AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU, where Angel’s mother is in Hell with the rest of her family; they’re just not aware of it.

Salvia (once known as Sophia) keeps her distance from her family, no longer wanting to be associated with them, after how Angel had been treated in life; she was devastated when he had been ‘lobotomized’ for being gay.

Due to her guilty feelings of not doing more to protect him in life, she also keeps her distance from Angel, staying in the Sloth district and watching him from afar, as best she can. She collects any and all pictures she can find of him modeling that aren’t too risqué; when Hell phones social media became a thing, she embraced it wholeheartedly, following Angel’s Voxtagram and collecting pictures from there.

That Cherri girl seems like such a good friend, too, and look at the little piggy!

In the Sloth district, Salvia works in Husk’s casino, mainly serving drinks and helping to kick some of the more unruly patrons out; she was a mafia boss’s wife, she knows how to handle so-called tough guys.

Nobody she works with is really aware that she’s a spider demon, as she keeps her extra arms retracted and covers her extra eyes with makeup. The less she resembles a spider, the less likely she is to be discovered by someone from her family.

It does break her heart a little that she’s not the exact same colors as the twins (as they did resemble her more than their father.)

When Charlie’s interview came up on the TV, she shocked a good number of her coworkers when she outright laughed when Charlie claimed Angel Dust had been behaving for two weeks, only to be contradicted by the turf war footage.

If it weren’t for her self-imposed exile from her son, she’d have gone to that hotel and given Charlie a piece of her mind, you don’t just tell people who your clients are just because you’re being mocked, have some integrity!

So, imagine her surprise, when, as she’s serving drinks at the table Husk is playing at, she goes from being in a bright and colorful casino, to a dreary, rundown hotel.

Salvia’s not too impressed with her boss’s boss, if she’s being honest.

Before either she or Husk can say anything about sending her back to the casino (since she just works for Husk and isn’t contracted to Alastor,) Charlie excitedly welcomes her to the hotel, Alastor has his little musical number, Pentious attacks the hotel and Alastor makes a show of getting rid of him.

Resigned to her (hopefully temporary) fate, Salvia actually bullies Alastor out of the kitchen (after making him fix it up, it was such a disaster!) in order to have some space from the others and have something to do with her hands.

Well, if anything, she can spend some time with her son, again…even if he doesn’t know who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Sophia/Salvia's demonic form more like Angel's than Molly's, because I couldn't draw just _one_ of Molly's legs, let alone four. Also looked up Arackniss for the shape of them, since I wanted her to have a little resemblance to each of her kids


End file.
